


Gin Denial

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Space, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: She just really wanted a drink, damnit.





	Gin Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have excuses for anything I post. My brain is just a mess. Enjoy.

She was nearly sobbing when he found her, knuckles white with how hard she was gripping the edge of the chair, eyes closed tightly.

“Jemma?” he asked, immediately terrified that something was horribly wrong. They’d barely been back on Earth in their own time for a week, rushing from place to place while trying to make sure the future they had just come from didn’t happen. She sniffed loudly, tears escaping her clenched lashes as he crossed the floor, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Jemma, what’s wrong?”

“All – all I wanted when we got back home was to be able to spend time with you, to plan our wedding, and to have a drink with you and Daisy and I just – I can’t.” She said the words with stuttering breaths, hands starting to shake. He felt sick suddenly, curling a hand around her cheek and forcing her to look at him, her eyes downcast as she cried.

“Jem, what’s wrong? What happened? Do… do you not want to get married?” He wondered if she had finally come to her senses and realised who he could be after the Framework and having had their experiences with the Kree.

“Of course I want to get married!” she panicked, starting to sob even harder. Fitz blinked, confused for a second, before he yanked her into a hug, kissing her hair over and over as he felt her tears staining his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you know me, I’m still working on not being scared of losing you again,” he murmured into the crown of her head.

“I just wanted a fucking gin,” she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. He frowned, stroking her back for a moment before pulling away from her, looking at her again.

“Jemma, we can get you a drink, I promise. I’ll go down to the store right now –”

“I can’t have it Fitz!” she nearly yelled, lip wobbling. “I’m pregnant.” He stared, blinking almost compulsively as her words sunk in.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, heart thudding in his ears. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. He let out a laugh, scooping her into his arms and spinning her in a circle. “Jemma! We’re having a baby!” He kissed her immediately, his own tears clinging to his lashes as she giggled.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, affection tearing through her at the look of love and amazement on his features before he pulled her into another hug, one hand sliding between them to press onto her still flat belly. “Fitz?” she asked after a moment.

“Mm?” he replied, leaning back, a beaming smile across his face.

“Can… can you maybe have some gin? And then kiss me? At least I can pretend then if you taste like it.” His booming laugh echoed throughout the room before he rained kisses down over her cheeks.

“Anything for you Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the crazy! 
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying season 5 as much as I am :)


End file.
